


Nice and Slow

by dovingbird



Category: American Idol RPF
Genre: Arousal, Established Relationship, F/M, Flirting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-24
Updated: 2014-01-24
Packaged: 2018-01-09 22:09:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1151369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dovingbird/pseuds/dovingbird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She couldn’t really get jealous about Phil’s success. He’d worked his ass off for that. He’d worked harder than Elise could ever imagine, and never once had he complained about it. So okay, fair enough, she’d let him have his fame.…she could still silently begrudge the others theirs, though, in a temporary childish way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nice and Slow

**Author's Note:**

> I think we can all agree that the second Phil Phillips sang "Nice and Slow" for his final audition, we all came a little. Please enjoy this ficlet inspired by that.

If she had to make a drink for one more person besides herself, she was going to scream.  
  
Elise slid behind the wheel of her car with a deep, heavy sigh. As she thudded her head back against the headrest she seriously considered if anyone at her job would actually miss her if she skipped town and moved to Hawaii tonight. Unlikely.  
  
Working ay a bar could actually be pretty entertaining. There was the wide variety of clientele, for example, from sulking business who _just_ missed that last promotion to drag queens with colorful hair choices. And those homemade recipes that some people dragged in were extremely fun, especially if she remembered them enough to try them at home. But then the rest of the game? The sexual harassment? The constant pressure to make ten drinks in three seconds flat? Not so fun.  
  
On a night like tonight, the only positive thing about her job was a place in the open mic night that weekend, one that had her billed first on all the posters. A year out of Idol with no record label prospects meant that she had to take what she could get, even if she wasn't being paid for it, and she knew that she could be doing a heck of a lot worse.  
  
And yet the dissatisfaction was just bad enough to make her flinch, to make her ache, to make her feel like she might actually be the worst musician ever. If Colton and Jess and Josh could get record deals, and, of course, Phil...  
  
Ah, Phil.  
  
She couldn't really get jealous about Phil's success. He'd worked his ass off for that. He'd worked harder than Elise could ever imagine, and never once had he complained about it. So okay, fair enough, she'd let him have his fame.  
  
...she could still silently begrudge the others theirs, though, in a temporary childish way.  
  
She couldn't hide in her car forever. But the thought of going home to an empty apartment was the least appealing thing in the world right now. She didn't want to drink her glass of wine by herself. She didn't want to crawl into a cold bed alone. It made her feel like the loneliest, most _unlovable_ person in the world.  
  
Well. At least she had a voicemail, she realized as she tugged her phone out of her purse. It was probably just a stupid telemarketer or something, but it made her feel slightly less pathetic.  
  
"You have...one...new...message..." the robotic woman informed her. Elise closed her eyes and waited for the sales call to flood her ears.  
  
At first, there was silence. And then a soft hum. Elise furrowed her eyebrows. She was beyond not-prepared for the male voice that suddenly started singing.  
  
"Tell me..." It sounded familiar. "...do you wanna get...freaky?"  
  
Her cheeks erupted into a blush, and she felt a grin explode across her face. Phil. Of course.  
  
"...'cuz...I'll treat you right, I will...I'll treat you right, I will..." His voice was a growl, a lion purring in her ear, a lover grabbing her hips and pulling her flush against him. "I'll treat you like no one has ever, ever made you feel..." She bit her bottom lip to stop a shivery breath in its tracks. God, she missed him.  
  
"...I'll treat you right, I will...I'll treat you right, I will..." He should be getting louder. But he wasn't. If anything, his voice was getting  _darker,_ like he was tying her to the bedposts and growling the words against the shell of her ear. Her eyes widened as she touched her chest and felt her pounding heart start to take her breath away.  
  
"...I'll treat-you-treat-you like no one has ever made you feel-" And then he broke into a sharp groan, a keening noise like a howl that dragged fingernails down her spine. It rose melodically until he was tripping along a smooth, warm scale. Sensual. Primal. Elise pressed the back of her hand against her forehead and was both alarmed and unsurprised to feel a few beads of sweat developing there.  
  
If there was ever a man who could seduce with his voice...this was him.  
  
"I just wanna take it...nice...and...slow..." He breathed the last word into the phone, and Elise swore that she could feel that warm air ghosting against her neck.  
  
Phil took a moment to breathe - no, to pant - before he chuckled softly. "I've been thinking about you all day, Elise. Missing you. Wondering when I'd be able to see you again. So I decided to make it happen." Elise's eyes widened even further, and she instinctively reached for the keys in her purse. "I'm only in town for the night before I get back on the tour, but I decided it was about time I use that key to your apartment you gave me back in April." She cranked the car up and fumbled with her seatbelt. "I'd wait all night here just for five minutes with you. But I've got a hankering for a few more. Call me back, babe."  
  
Once she'd pulled out onto the street and started the speeding journey to her apartment, Elise dialed Phil's number back. In every other point of their relationship, she'd always hoped and prayed that he'd answer his phone immediately, right off the bat. This time, she prayed it'd go to voicemail.  
  
It did.  
  
She took in a deep breath, and burst into her response. "Waaaay down insiiiiide...you need my...looooooove!" When she finished, she was grinning from ear to ear. "On my way, sweetheart. I can't wait."


End file.
